


Skirts Are Stupid

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Humour, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants Genevieve to wear a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirts Are Stupid

 

When Jared got home the door was already unlocked which meant that Genevieve had managed to get away early after all. There was nothing worse than feeling rushed. They were going out. She greeted him in nothing but a towel in their bedroom, she’d already showered. He was unsuccessful in hiding his disappointment that they didn’t get to share one from her.

“Beat it Padalecki. And not literally. We don’t have time. You need to get cleaned up. Pronto. Do you copy?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Genevieve just arched her eyebrow, betrayed by the smile on her lips as Jared leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before ducking out to the bathroom.

He hung back in the doorway after he got back to their room, eyes lingering on the lace of her panties before drawing up over her hips and back to the clasp of her bra, her hair just touching it. She was sitting at her dresser, applying her make-up. She was beautiful even without it, though she’d always favoured an au naturale look. Her eyes flicked to his in the mirror, her look enough to get him moving.

He stopped short when he took in what was laid out on the bed, what she’d laid out on the bed, “You're not gonna wear those tonight are you?

That got her attention and she glanced back over her shoulder, “What's wrong with dress pants?”

Jared scratched the back of his head, and raised his hands out to the sides a little, palms up, “Nothing. I just-. Can't you get a little more…dolled up? Tonight's supposed to be kind of special.”

Genevieve closed her eyes and held her hand to her face and then shook her head, turning to face him properly as she got to her feet, “Wait, I'm sorry, did you just say the words 'dolled up'? To _me_? Who do you think you are? Don Draper? Jared, it's just dinner with Jensen and Danneel. It's not even anyone's birthday. You know I hate skirts.”

“Gen come on, Danni wouldn't-”

“Do not say that Danni doesn't wear dress pants. She wears them all the time.”

“Yeah to her work. Not for going out. I just want everyone to see how great your legs are-”

“Jared we're going to a _restaurant_. They're gonna be under a table all night anyway.”

“That's not the point,” Jared said a little petulantly and Genevieve crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then what is the point?”

“Can't you just do it for me?”

Genevieve held her ground she was not going to succumb to the puppy eyes, and she smirked, “I'll wear one if you will.”

\--

Jensen and Danneel were standing in front of the restaurant already, when Jared and Genevieve arrived, and they shared a look. Jensen cocked his brow in Jared’s direction, tongue flicking out over his lower lip, "Nice legs. You want to tell me why you're in a skirt?" and he rolled his wrist, finger pointed, in a _please do tell_ manner.

Genevieve sighed heavily, and tugged at her own, _stupid_ in her opinion, skirt, "The short answer? Because he's an ass,” and she sighed again as Jared just wrapped his arm round her waist, “The question you should be asking is where he got the flats, ‘cause there’s no way those clown feet of his would fit into _my_ shoes.”

Jared lets go of her, and holds his hand to his nose, sucking in his lips as he feigns upset, dropping his hand to his breast bone for dramatic effect, "You said they were athletic...."

Genevieve and Jensen snorted at the same time, and Danneel patted Jared's shoulder in a _there, there_ sort of way, Jensen took a loud, steadying breath, "Please tell me you brought pants with you."

Danneel cosied up to Jensen’s side, "Well unless Gen's got 'em Mary Poppins'ed away in her clutch,” clasping their hands together and she pulled his up to her chest, “I'm thinking you've got yourself a harem sweetie."

Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, "Fantastic," he shook his head on a sigh, "You do realise that we had to put our names down on a waiting list to even get a reservation for this place. And you thought it'd be what?  Cute?  To try out crossdressing tonight? Or have you been holding out on us?"

Jared tilted his head to the side, lips tugging down in consideration and he gave the barest of shrugs, "Well really I just wanted to see my girl's killer legs. But I don't know I'm kind of enjoying the breeze,” and Jared bit the inside of his lip as a smirk took over his face, “Tell me Jensen you wouldn't happen to've acquainted yourself with Danni's pantie drawer tonight would you?"

The blush rose high on Jensen’s cheeks, but that didn’t stop him from narrowing his eyes, and he raised a finger, “That was one time Skirt boy! And so not cool man. I told you that in confidence.”

Jared had the decency to look contrite, but Danneel held up her hands, "Okay boys, I think that's enough, put them away. And let's get inside,” Jensen opened his mouth to say something, but Danneel silenced him with her hand, “Ah-ah Jensen I don't want to hear it, if people stare then we'll stare right back. They'll probably just be jealous that they can't wear a skirt and still look like a Greek God like our boy here."

"Who are you dating again?"

"Jensen come on. You know Jared looks hot."

Genevieve’s eyebrows shot up at that, "You can't be serious? I'm with Jensen on this one."

Jensen smiled at her, “Well at least I can rely on you to see sense. Hey!” he rubbed his arm where Danneel had pinched him.

Genevieve laughed a little with a sigh, “Danneel is right about one thing. We should get inside before we lose our reservation.”

As they turned to head inside Jared slung his arm round the back of Jensen’s neck, “So tell me more about this harem deal…?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
